DA II Reading
by rptifearogue
Summary: Varric runs into a strange new character in town.


_Location: The Hang Man _

"Damn Elf!"

Varric's been drinking nonstop for the past forty- five minutes, and is, of course, drunk. Upon seeing this Tifea decided to sit with him to find out why the dwarf was so distraught.

"What's wrong with you now, Varric?"

"It's the Elf! Can't believe he's never heard of any of my stories! Bah!" Varric then looked at Fenris and took another shot. "Can't believe it. It's probably because he can't read."

Tifea raised an eyebrow at Varric, "just because he hasn't read any of your stories Varric doesn't mean he can't read."

"Fine!" Varric gulps down another drink, "but I want some proof because I'llsh, I mean, I can't believe that!"

"Okay, I'll prove it then." Tifea then got up, and left the pub to allow some time to herself to think of a way to prove to Varric wrong.

After hanging out at the Hangedman with the others, Fenris returned back to his home to relax. It was not until about three or four hours pass mid-day that he heard the door to his room open. Fenris glanced to see who entered his abode and found it to only be Tifea. Upon seeing her, Fenris stood to greet her.

"Yes Tifea. Is there something you need?"

Tifea smiled at him, with her hands behind her back, looking just a bit suspicious.

"Yes, I just need you to do me a little favor."

"And that would be?"

Tifea then pulls her right hand from behind her back to reveal a book titled, 'The Thousand and One Adventures of Julia Nollen' written by an unknown creature named Deekin.

"I love this book but I need someone else's opinion on it. So I thought you may want to read it."

Tifea then shoved the book into Fenris's hands and turned to leave.

"I… ahh."

"I want your opinion on it. Read at least two of the adventures, then come to my house and tell me what you think of it, ok! Thanks!"

Shocked by her request Fenris tried to come up with something that might make her reconsider giving him this task. But it was too late. He heard the house's main door close, and now he was stuck with this book.

"Tol' rivash…"

Tifea headed back to the Hangedman to tell Varric of her accomplishment.

As she walked into the room Varric couldn't help but notice her smile.

"Should I ask why you look so happy Hawk?"

"Yes you should! _And_ because you ask so kindly; I'm smiling because I'm going to prove you wrong."

"Oh really? Prove me wrong about what?"

Tifea's smiling face was suddenly replaced by a look of confusion.

"About Fenris?"

"What about him?"

"…and your stories?..."

"Ahhh… where are you going with this Hawk?"

Tifea instantly became frustrated; you can't have victory if the loser doesn't even know that he lost.

"The fact that Fenris's never read any of your tales? And because of that you thought he couldn't read? Remember now?"

While Varric rubed his head he looked up at Tifea and laughed.

"Oh yeah that… Oh yeah Tifea, he can't read."

Tifea then glared at him, now he remembers, but still doesn't even admit that he's wrong!

"Heh, no Varric, Fenris can read he just hasn't had the chance to read any of your stories."

Varric glanced up at Tifea with a raised eye brow.

"Hmmm, I also recall having asked proof of the Elf's literacy."

Tifea's smile returned.

"Well here's your proof Varric."

With her eyes closed Tifea folded her arms and leaned down towards Varric.

"I got Fenris to read one of my favorite stories and he's going to return the book to me _with_ his opinion on two of the adventures."

"Did he agree to this deal?"

"Well… he sort of did."

"Well, I'm going to stick with what I know until I hear his opinion on the stories, good luck Hawk."

Tifea, now walking back to her mansion in Hightown, began to rethink about what she did to Fenris.

_Well he did take the book… but he didn't actually say he would read it. But that doesn't really make much sense I mean he knows a lot about a lot of things. Like the Quinari, and that Koslun guy. He knows all about the magisters and theirs spells and magic. And he has great speech and he understands all those giant words Aveline and Isabela use… I think… it just doesn't add up to the idea that he's never read a book in his life_.

Tifea finally entered her estate and put on her casual cloths. Bodahn then approached Tifea.

"We have a guest my lady. Sir Fenris I believe. He is waiting for you in the library."

Tifea, a bit confused then headed for the library.

_Intresting._

Upon entering the room she saw Fenris sitting on her bench with the book she had given him earlier that day. When she walked towards him, the elf stood up with his head down and his right arm stretched out holding the book before her. She stopped in front of him.

"I cannot complete this task for you."

Taking the book from his hands, Tifea felt horrible. She glanced up to speak to Fenris, only to see him about to go down the stairs and out of the library. Quickly she ran in front of him blocking his exit.

"Fenris, I'm… I'm sorry. There isn't anything wrong with not being able to read, but I still think you should learn."

After a long pause and Fenris realizing that she wasn't going to let him leave any time soon, he finally gave her a response.

"Then why did you give me this task if you knew."

"Because I didn't know. Varric said you couldn't read, basing his idea off of the fact that you've never read any of his stories before. But I didn't want to believe him."

Fenris lifted his head and looked away from her.

"Well now you know, Varric was right. Can I leave now."

"No Fenris, whether you feel ashamed of this or not I really think you should learn how to-"

Fenris then glared at her.

"Why! There's no point!"

"Yes there is!" Tifea leaned towards him and glared back. "What if someone tricks you just because you couldn't read the fine print on something?"

Fenris stepped back, folded his arms, and looked away from her again.

"I don't have time to learn right now."

"Fenris, I can teach you."

Fenris looked to her, with one eyebrow raised and was curious as to what she meant.

"Don't you have things that you should be doing?"

"I can do them on my own time. The stinkin' people of Kirkwall can wait."

Tifea then walked pass the elf to the bench and patted the seat next to her.

"Sit please."

Fenris was utterly tempted to leave, but she was somewhat right. So he walked over to the bench and sat next to her. Fenris looked down, slightly upset, with his elbows on his knees.

"We can start tomorrow Fenris, it's kind of late today. So come back to my house tomorrow at mid-day and we'll begin ok."

"Very well."

Fenris then stood up and left.

Tifea then walked to her room and fell on her bed.

"I feel like an idiot."

Then next day, at mid-day, Fenris arrived at Tifea house. Bodahn then announced that Tifea was waiting in the library for him. Upon reaching the top floor of the library, Fenris saw only paper, rectangular pieces of wood, ink and quills laid out on the floor.

_What does all this have to do with reading?_

Tifea then came up behind him carrying two pillows.

"Hey Fenris. Ready to begin."

The elf then watched as she set the two pillows on the ground.

"Sit here with me please."

Once Fenris sat down he, again observed all the items that Tifea had placed on the ground and tried to figure out, in what way, how any of them had anything to do with reading.

Tifea then realized that he seemed a bit confused.

"What's wrong Fenris."

"Pardon me for asking, but what do anything of these things have to do with reading."

"Well, for one, to be able to read, you have to know how to write first."

Fenris gave a stern look to the ground; Tifea could tell this only made him become more frustrated.

"Maybe-" Fenris started to get up.

"Maybe nothing," Tifea pulled his arm so that he would sit back down. "It's not that hard, we're just learning the alphabet today any way."

Fenris stared at her again.

"The Al-pha-bet?"

"Yea G, that stuff."

_Why is she teaching me this… *Sigh* I guess I should try it. _"Fine, where do we start?"

He then saw Tifea pick up a quill and write three symbols on the paper each on their own line.

"A B C," she said as she pointed at each symbol. "These are the first letters of the alphabet, write them for me please."

Fenris then looked down at his hardback, paper and quill and started to write the three symbols. Seeing as Fenris has never written anything before, writing these letters weren't as easy as Tifea made it seem. When he finished and showed them to Tifea she explained that he should try starting with straight lines. Not as frustrated as Tifea thought he would have been, Fenris took back the paper, used her advice and rewrote the letters. He then showed them to Tifea again, they were perfect. Tifea smiled.

"Ok what letters are these."

"Umm… A, bee, and see?"

"Great! Now the next letters."

This went on until Fenris learned the symbols and sounds of the whole alphabet. It turned out not to be as bad as Fenris imagined. The Tivinter text that he's seen before seemed much more complicated than that of which Tifea was teaching him. And as the day went on he became more grateful towards Tifea for teaching him.

By the end of their session Fenris was able to write and recite the all letters of the alphabet. Tifea was very pleased with his work and gave him something to look over when he returned to his mansion.

"Fenris, I want to make sure that you really learned the alphabet so I want you to finish this puzzle before you come back at mid-day tomorrow. I need you to put the letters back in alphabetical order from A-Z, write it on this paper and return it to me tomorrow. If you can't get, it just come back tomorrow and show me, and I'll show you how."

Fenris then left Tifea's estate for the day, and went home to his mansion.

Once Fenris arrived at his home he opened the paper Tifea gave him, seeing all the letters that he learned lined up but no longer in order, they were scrambled.

Fenris could only grunt in frustration.

_Why did she have to give me a test?..._

"Vashi' dan."

Fenris then sat at his table and tried his mind at Tifea's puzzle.

_A…Bee…See… the…_

The further Fenris got into writing the alphabet the harder it was for him to remember the order.

_M…N… O , or was it N… M… O… Gerr._

The next session came and as Tifea waited for Fenris she took out the quills, hardbacks, ick, and her favorite book on the adventures of Julia Nollen.

_Once we're done I'll read to him some of this. He should like it, one of the few highly regarded elves to be written into history, at least in the content of Faerun._

"Hehe, a fighting spell caster."

"Is there such a thing?"

Tifea turned her head to see her friend, and smiled.

"You could find out today. Did you finish my little quiz?"

"I… um, tried to."

Fenris then hands over the paper to Tifea. Tifea opened it to see how far he got.

"Ha, very good Fenris, just one mistake, but over all very good."

Fenris knew where he messed up at but he was still curious as to which mistake she saw. So he sat down and looked at the paper to find the mistake that Tifea was now pointing to.

"You switched the O and the P, probably because you were thinking so much about the M and N." She wrote two arrows on the paper one curving above the O and P and one curving below the O and P, "I get mixed up with the M and N sometimes too."

"Oh… So what do I do next?"

"Well… I'm going to write a few sentences then you'll read them by sounding out the words and write a response."

"Ok."

And so they began. Fenris got the hang of the lessen after his first sentence. Figuring out that he had to sound out the words in order to read and respond to the questions. And after answering seven of the questions Tifea thought he needed a break so she picked up her book.

"We're going to read this now."

"The… Thousand and… one Ad-vent-ures of… Julia… Nollen?"

"Yes! By the unknown creature named Deekin."

"Wait, if the creature is unknown what makes this story… you don't think these stories are true do you."

Tifea took the book into her arms and held it tight.

"Yes! I do. My father had this book given to him by a friend that was from Neverwinter. She was the hero of that city and its continent and Deekin was like…. Ahh.. Varric! He recorded her adventures before and after she met him. And I got one of his books."

Fenris was now kind of curious as to why she found these adventures any better than the ones she's had, and why she regarded this character with such integrity.

"Well, who was she then? You seem to see her as your hero or something like it."

Tifea then smiled as she looked down at her book.

"She was one of the first and most power elven clerics that ever lived."

To Fenris, hearing the words elven and Cleric together in the same sentence didn't make any since at all.

"What? Tifea, you should know that the Chantry would never-"

"That's the thing Fenris, that word doesn't mean the same thing in Neverwinter or Ferun as it does in Thedas," Tifea exclaimed. "A cleric in Neverwinter is a person of the divine, Julia Nollen was a spell caster that wielded a mace and shield and wore armor. She believed in her elven gods and defended herself with her own abilities, and help from her gods."

Tifea then sighed, remembering her next thought.

"But she hasn't been seen in years. I know she's elven so she should still be alive, I think. She was relatively young when she went on these adventures."

Fenris was astounded by the background of this character.

"When was Julia Nollen alive or started her adventures?"

Tifea flipped the book to its back and looked over its summery.

"I think, according to this, she started her adventures over three hundred years ago."

"Tifea, not all elves live forever. She might be dead."

Tifea sighed again, opened the book and flipped to one of her favorite chapters.

"I know, but I don't want to believe she's dead. These stories just seem like she was here only days ago. Anyway, there was no report of her being dead, she just hasn't been seen for… Centuries. But I want you to hear one of her adventures I think it may interest you."

Fenris sat closer to Tifea to please her, and to follow along with what she read.

"I guess we should start then huh?"

Tifea looked up to him smiled then began to read.

The chapter described Julia's adventures through the Underdark, all the tricks and challenges she faced with her companions and Deekin. There were some foot notes, written by the author, about how they never walk and would always run and why they can't ever ride anywhere. Fenris found some of these amusing but he was truly enthralled by the elf's abilities that she used throughout her journey. Her spells, such as Word of Faith and Hammer of Light, were nothing like the spells used in Thedas. Her ability to summon the elements yet able to weld, fight, and cast spells with a mace and shield were astounding. And the world she lived in, where mages, fighters, elves, and humans lived together in some form of harmony and even their supposed Chantry, or church, allowed every god to be worshipped.

Though this world seemed to be in harmony there were still those who wanted to destroy it, and they were the ones that faced the so called Julia Nollen, and lost. She seemed to be too great of heroine for her to be real… for any of this world to be real. The more Tifea read the more Fenris admired her fantasy heroine. Her bravery, her intelligence, and her… knowledge of the elven race, it was incredible.

Once Tifea finished three chapters, Fenris couldn't tell whether the story was made up or if it was real. If the story was fake, the writer must have been truly talented, but the writer was supposedly this little dragon kolbolt creature, something he'd never seen or heard of before. But if the story was real, was the country still this way? And if it was, where was Neverwinter, and where would Julia Nollen be?

"So," said Tifea as she closed her beloved book, "what do you think?"

Fenris closed his eyes and smiled.

"It was amazing actually. Is there any way for you to prove if she's still alive?"

"Not that I know of." Tifea looked down at her book then up at Fenris, "hey lets walk around Kirkwall tomorrow, you can have a little break from reading."

Fenris smiled and thanked Tifea. He then wished her a good night, left her home and headed back to his mansion. Tifea then put away all her materials and headed for her bed.

_I wish I knew of a way to find out… if she was still alive._

"I need a place to stay for the night."

"Heh! Maybe the chantry will take one of you knife-eared in. There's no room for you here in my Inn"

"Knife-eared?"

The innkeeper turned around and laughed at the hooded character.

"Yeah, it's clear that you're not from around here. Now get out of here!"

"Hey wait. That's no way to treat a lady, elf or not."

After Varric slowly walked down the steps of the inn, he stopped at the side of the hooded figure.

"I'll handle this."

The hooded figure glanced down at the dwarf then back at the innkeeper.

"Wow a dwarf without a beard. Now I've seen everything."

Her voice sounded elegant, old with wisdom but young and kind at the same time. Varric was over whelmed with curiosity as to what she looked like and who she was.

"Ok innkeeper, put it on my tab let her stay in one of the rooms."

The innkeeper grinned.

"Now you're talking! I doubt this knife-eared would have been able to-"

"If payment was what you required then I had what you needed." Her voice now sounded as if she was angered. "You insult me human, with your ignorance." She then bows to Varric in appreciation. "Thank you Varric for your aid, but I will not stay where I will be insulted." She then glared back at the innkeeper, "[1]Namárië human, may your ignorance not lead you to your end."

The innkeeper was infuriated, being called out by an elf. "How dare you demean me elf! Get back here!"

But the stranger was already gone.

"Damn, now I'll never know who that was." Varric then headed up to his room then realized, "Wait… how did she know my name?"

It's now a new day and Fenris and Tifea are walking around Lowtown, just for fun. Until they come across Varric.

"Hey Hawk I need your help with something."

Fenris glared at him with annoyance.

"Sorry Fenris," whispered Varric.

Tifea then looked at Varric curious as to what he needed help with.

"What is it Varric?"

"There's this new girl in town, and there's something weird about her, and I have to know what it is!"

"Why? what makes her any different than every other weird person in town?," questioned Fenris.

"Relax Elf, she might interest you as well. It was an elf, but she wore a hood and I couldn't see her face."

"Humph…"

Tifea then looked at Varric about to agree to help him find this girl until…

"Hello you two!" Isabela just came out of the Hangedman, drunk, and hugged both Fenris and Tifea. With a bottle in her hand, she gawked at Tifea, "so what are we doing today Hawk! I hope something exciting."

Fenris, was now entirely aggravated, just gave up on the whole walk idea. While Tifea tried to wiggle her way out of Isabela's arms.

"Well," said Tifea, as she finally got out of Isabela's arms, "Varric just gave me an idea, want to come with us… I guess."

"Wooah Really! Lead the way Varric!"

Fenris then released himself from Isabela's arms, and marched over to Varric.

"Let's go already."

"Okay then, um maybe Daisy will know something, the figure was looking for a place to stay, she might know of some."

The four then headed over to Merrill's home in the alienage, in hopes that maybe Merrill might be able to help them track this character down.

"Ahh, thank you Luna."

"Is there anything else you might need my lady?"

"No that will be all, thank you."

The stranger took another sip from her cup of tea. Suddenly, once she set the cup back on the saucer, a strong gust of air blew pass them.

"I have finished patrolling the area my lady. There is no threat of human, elf, or beast to be found."

"Thank you, Airamyth that will be all as well."

Luna then looked to the stranger in irritation.

"You shouldn't have said that dwarf's name, what if he comes looking for you."

The stranger stopped drinking her tea and glanced at Luna.

"Hmm, I guess that might cause a problem for us, now wont it."

"And what if it does," asked Airamyth, concerned.

The stranger looked down into the brown, hot waters of her tea.

"I guess we will just have to deal with him, wont we." She then took a few more gulps and set the cup down beside her, she then stood to look at Airamyth and Luna. "Him and whomever else he brings."

"A hooded elf you say… Well that could be anyone Varric, I could have easily of been me."

"No Daisy, this elf had something different about her… something new, something I've never felt before."

"Ignorance?" grunted Fenris.

Tifea elbowed him in the arm, "be nice Fenris!" she whispered.

Varric scratched his head then snapped.

"She knew elven! I mean not just a phrase, she knew it fluently!"

"That surprising."

Tifea elbowed him again, "stop it."

"What?! I was being serious."

"That is interesting, there are not many… actually there aren't any elves like that anymore."

"That's odd," stated Isabela, back to being sober, "she probably hiding on the outskirts of town."

"But why, the Alienage isn't that bad, she could have stayed here."

"I doubt that she'd want to stay in Kirkwall after her encounter with the innkeeper at the Hangedman."

"Oh, he was _not_ the best person for her to ask for a room," uttered Isabela.

"Why? What happened?" questioned Tifea.

"The innkeeper at the Hangedman is ahh… racist towards elves, unless they have the coin of course," stated Isabela.

"But the elf apparently did have the coin for a room but the innkeeper didn't think she did because she walked around wearing a hooded cloak. Not the best way to get good feedback from the people around here," added Varric.

"Well then we should look around Kirkwall, hopefully something will give us a lead."

As the four left to search the outskirts of Kirkwall, Merrill screamed to them with one request.

"If you do find her, I'd love to meet her!"

"So what are we looking for out here exactly?" asked Fenris.

"Something out of the ordinary," replied Varric.

"Out of the ordinary hmmm… so no dragons or demons huh, I'll make sure not to look for them." Stated Isabela.

_Something out of the ordinary… _Tifea thought.

"Did it rain last night?"

"What? No of course not Fenris, actually it hasn't rained for weeks now that I think about it."

"What do you suppose this is from then."

Along the grass heading east seemed to be a trail of water.

"Well it could be-"

"No Varric its water, I can tell."

"Well that's something one doesn't see every day, a trail of water leading into the woods, almost scary don't you think Tifea?"

"Let's see where it leads," stated Tifea as she rolled her eyes, "then we'll decide on that."

"They will be here soon."

"I hope you know what you're doing my lady."

The stranger stood, ready for the arrival of her guests.

"I am sure this will be an interesting encounter."

From the distance she could hear the footsteps in the grass and the rustling of trees and bushes as the adventurers ran through the forest to see where their trail was leading them.

"[2]Velol baelaes shalol, ahh I remember those days."

The four stopped , when they hit the clearing and came face to face with hooded stranger, and two other creatures.

"What are those things," whispered Fenris.

On both sides of the hooded stranger stood too creatures; one with elegant silver armor, that covered it's hips, chest and head like a crown, and body made of mist, some of which spread out to look like a dress. The other had armor made of leaves of different kinds that also covered the creature's hips, chest and head, it weld a staff, also decorated by leaves, and had a body made of water. And like the other, the lower part looked like a dress but it wasn't poufy, it was straight down, like a waterfall. Both appeared to be female, and though neither had eyes, or a face the four, adventurers could tell, that the two creatures were staring directly at them.

"Who are you," questioned Tifea as she tried to identify the hooded figure. With the stranger's cloak there was no way of telling whether she was an elf or human or a girl. The innkeeper must have been able to tell because she was shorter.

"Or at least give us your name, so this annoying curiosity would stop biting me in the head." Requested Varric.

"Haha, oh yes the dwarf without a beard, he must be a friend of yours Tifea, or maybe you are a friend of his."

"Well that's a nice trick, knowing people's names before they say them, where'd you learn that one?"

"And a pirate. Interesting."

"How did-"

The stranger waved her hand in assurance.

"Do not be alarmed Isabela, I figured you were a pirate from your clothing, nothing more."

"So, I'm guessing you're the elf Varric's been looking for. Seeing how much you seem to know." Scoffed Fenris "Why come here?"

The stranger looked to the elf in amazement, and worry.

"You are one of my kind aren't you? You are right to think the way you do, this land gives nothing in regards to the elven kind, but I am just traveling, nothing more. And even if I were to stay anywhere in this land, I would never stoop down low enough as to stay where ignorance over rules all the minds of people."

Fenris then looked to her, more curious than before.

"Then what are those creatures?"

The stranger looked to her right then back at the elf, she then raised her right arm to present her creatures.

"These are what you would call spirits-"

Once the stranger said spirits everyone but Tifea drew their weapon ready to fight.

"That's how you know so much, you're a blood mage aren't you," yelled Fenris.

"Pretty sneaky walking around with a cloak to cover all your scars," stated Isabela.

"Get ready Hawk she might attack," exclaimed Varric.

The stranger smiled at Tifea, then laughed.

"How dare you undermine my lady with such a title!" shouted Luna, looking ready to charge.

"Relax Luna," the stranger told her creature as she put her left arm to stop her from charging, "it seems like their leader is the only one at this time that is more, aware of what you two truly are."

Airamyth opened her arms in reassurance, "neither of us means you any harm, we are not what you would call demons."

"Sure, that's what they all say," said Fenris feeling skeptical about the whole situation.

"I am… Sorrowful Fenris, that you never got to live with these creatures. But they are not demons, they are elementals." She directed her hand towards Airamyth, "this is my elemental of air her name is Airamyth."

The elemental then folded her arms again and bowed before the adventurers. The stranger then directed her hand towards Luna.

"And this is Luna, the elemental spirit of water."

"I refuse to give such courtesy to such insolent beings."

The stranger put her hands back to her side.

"She is more… blunt, about her feelings towards others."

Tifea could only stare at the stranger in amazement.

_Could she be…_

"And your name is… come on!"

The stranger put her hand to her mouth, "hehe, curiosity will kill you this way Varric, what if I lied about my name, how would that aid you?"

"You're Julia Nollen!"

Tifea was pointing at the stranger, then let her arm fall to her side.

"Who?" questioned Varric and Isabela.

"Tifea." Fenris looked to her not sure what to think. He started to remember the story that she read to him yesterday, it did include that the heroine had two elementals but she's… she's centuries old, how could she still be alive.

The stranger put her hand back down to her side as she fell silent. Her elementals also fell silent.

"I… cannot remember the last time that anyone, other than Luna and Airamyth, called me by that name." Julia then reached for her hood and pulled it down to reveal her face.

Amazed, each of the adventures watched as the elf removed her hood and revealed her face. She was beautiful. She looked nothing like the elves in Thedas, she wasn't tired looking and she had no signs of aging upon her face, instead her facial features were smooth some places yet sharp in others. She had gentle brown eyes, and long dark brown hair, pined up into a braided pony tail. And upon the top of her head, was a necklace like headdress that dropped down to the top of her forehead. In her ears were golden hoop earrings with an ear cuff on her right ear. She had a gentle smile at which she directed at Tifea.

Fenris found it difficult for such a beautiful creature to be a fighter, much less the dangerous heroine that he heard about in the book.

Julia bowed before Tifea.

"Thank you, I never thought that it would be a human in this land to have any knowledge of my name, but so be it. What is it that you seek."

Varric immediately put up Bianca.

"Wait wait wait, who is she again Tifea, it seems like you know her more than any of us."

Tifea was still staring at the elf in shock. It really was her, the heroine from her story book.

Suddenly Tifea came back to her senses and shook her head.

"No, we shouldn't talk here, you deserve better. Please follow me to my home, we can talk there."

Luna and Airamyth looked to Julia.

"Well my lady?"

"Should we follow these… people?"

Julia smiled, closed her eyes and looked towards the ground.

"Of course we should." She then lifted her head and looked towards Tifea, "Lead the way Tifea."

"Sit here, you must be tired."

Tifea lead Julia into her home and into the library, where she set a bench for her to rest on. While Fenris and Varric walked up the steps into the room, Julia's elementals flew over the stairwell, in their basic forms, and appeared at Julia's side. After seating Julia, Tifea turns her head only to see Fenris and Varric.

"Where's Isabela?"

The two looked behind themselves, there was no one following them.

"Not sure."

"Rivaini was behind us when we came into Kirkwall, hmm, I wonder where she went."

Julia sat on the bench and leaned back onto to it, with her eyes closed. She was still wearing the cloak so neither of them knew what armor she was wearing, but she crossed her legs and looked up to Tifea.

"Thank you, Tifea, you are very kind."

"Of course!" Tifea then turned around and looked for her book. Fenris walked over to where she left it yesterday and handed it to her.

"Thank you Fenris," stated Tifea as she smiled and handed it to Julia.

Julia could only look down at the book in wonder.

"[3]Shia si kyr!"

"Hey guys they're up here!"

Before Julia could say anything else, she looked up the see Isabela come up the stairs with three other people. Fenris rolled his eyes in irritation, as Aveline, Anders and Merrill all came up the stairs to see their new guest.

"Isabela!"

"What's wrong Hawk? Do you think it'd really be fair for just us to see this eighth wonder of the world?"

"It's too crowded in here my lady."

"We must go, if these people cause any trouble we will be waiting."

Once the elementals disappeared into a spiral of their basic selves Tifea just glared at Isabela in irritation, while Aveline walked up to Julia.

"And who would you be?"

Julia stood up from the bench and bowed before Aveline.

"My name is Julia Nollen."

And before any more questions could be asked about Julia and her elementals Tifea explained everything except for who Julia was. Which she allowed Julia to present to the others herself.

After Julia's explanation, Aveline became suspicious of their new guest.

"So you're an apostate?" questioned Aveline.

"Aveline?!" yelled Anders.

"What? I'm just asking."

"An apostate…" Julia closed her eyes and thought over what an apostate was. "No I am not, and I refuse to be called one." She then sat back down on the bench and started to open the book.

"Yes you are, you are a free…"

Without looking up Julia lifted her hand to silence Aveline, then responded.

"Your definition of an apostate is a free mage from your 'Circle of Magi' or magic, whichever. Anyway, I am not a Mage. I am a Cleric."

"And the difference being…"

"Aveline quit being so rude." Merrill walked pass Aveline to apologies to Julia, "forgive Aveline Julia, she can sometimes be…"

"Bias towards us Mages," stated Anders.

Julia closed the book and stood before the others, closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"I am not a Mage, Sorcerer, or Wizard of any of that kind. My magic does not all come from books and mana. My magic and abilities comes from the elements around me, my inner energies and mana, and my deity. I respect those who hold and weld that Arcane arts with such mastery and control, but saying that I was one would be an insult on both sides."

Aveline looked to her still skeptical and unfolded her arms.

"I still don't see the difference."

"You don't have to see the differences, just understand them, and take my word that I am not what you believe me to be." Julia looked to Tifea, "Where did you get this book?"

Tifea, zoned out by all the tension between Aveline and Julia, snapped out of her trance and answered Julia's question.

"A friend of my father gave it to me."

Julia looked back down at the book and smiled.

"I can't believe that Deekin got it published, I guess he could take care of himself."

"Who's Deekin?" questioned Anders.

"He was one of my little friends… ummm, he was like a small lizard like creature that had red wings because he was a dragon disciple. He was so sweet!"

"Wait that book is about you," Questioned Aveline.

"Ohhh! Can I read it," asked Merrill as she went closer to Julia. "I promise I'll be very careful."

"It is Tifea's book."

"Tifea please!"

"Sure Merrill."

"YAY!" Merrill took the book and went downstairs to read it.

"Oh Daisy."

"Wait let me see that Merrill." Aveline looked on the back of the book and found the date in which Julia started her adventures. "This book can't be about you, it would make you centuries old."

"So," said Fenris.

"So, she can't be the Julia Nollen from this story. Everyone knows that elves don't live forever anymore."

Julia's smile disappeared from her face as she looked down to the floor.

"I am aware of that. That is one of the reasons why I have been traveling." She looked back up at Aveline, "I am as old as the book says, and yes I am immortal, but I do not want to believe that I am the only elf living like this. In my travels, I am also looking for any elves out there that might be like me."

"And how are we so sure that you are not a farce."

"Silence, Aveline! Why are you so hostile towards her anyway?" questioned Fenris.

"Because something about her doesn't seem right. You all might not be able to see it but I can tell."

Julia was now somewhat irritated by Aveline, so she gave her a reason for her strange feelings.

"You know why you find me weird? Why you think something seems wrong with me." As she spoke she walked closer to Aveline. And as she did so, Aveline took out her sword and shield.

Tifea then saw what was going on.

"Guys wait!"

"Do you know why you are afraid?" Julia was still walking closer to Aveline. Aveline couldn't take it anymore. She swung her sword at Julia, aiming only to hit her with the flat side. But instead of hitting her, she hit a long metal bracelet, on her left arm that then turned into a glove right before her eyes. Julia then removes her cloak and threw it to the floor revealing her armor. The design of the armor was elegant, it was golden colored metal with green designs. It covered her left arm and shoulder down to her chest and hips. Upon her hips rested a belt with many different scriptures embedded into it one of which was elven. On the belt was an orange finally embroidered bag. Below her armor was a black skirt under which was her boots which were also golden and elegantly designed. Julia's face looked angry as she finally answered Aveline's question. "It is because I am an elf. It is because I can create things you cannot. And it is because I may be your equal." Aveline was speechless and because she was so stunned Julia pushed her down to the ground with her left arm. "And even maybe greater than you."

Julia then looked down at her, no longer angered, but sorrowful.

"I do not understand what happened, some of my closest friends were human." She turned around and picked up her cloak as she walked over to Tifea. She bowed before her then looked her in the eyes. "[4]Thysoli ti, sher Ai ter saji tia jhaeli. But thank you for-"

"No!" yelled Fenris, "You aren't going to leave just because Aveline is being a bitch."

"Fenris is right," said Merrill "Please stay a bit longer."

"Aveline, I'm going to have to agree with Elf and Daisy. What's your problem any way."

"Yeah Aveline," agreed Isabela, "I've never see you do so badly on a first impression since… ever."

Aveline then got to her feet.

"I am not afraid of you. There is just something about you that I can see but no one else can."

"Like what?" questioned Anders, "her 'demonic aura'."

"No!" Aveline then looked to Tifea, "please Tifea, I don't think it's the best idea for her to stay here in Kirkwall."

Tifea looked with worry, "Aveline she isn't a threat. Just relax."

Aveline was now frustrated as she placed her weapons back onto her back.

"Very well, I should return to the barracks any way," she then headed downstairs for the door. "good bye everyone."

Julia watched as Aveline left, her mind was now only filled with concern.

"This will not end well."

"Guard captain, there has been word of a strange visitor in Kirkwall, have you heard any news of it?"

"And what will this information be used for?"

"To keep Kirkwall safe of course."

"So why didn't you think Deekin could publish this?"

Varric, Isabela, Anders and Merrill were all walking around Lowtown, while Tifea and Fenris went to go talk to Aveline. They were all intrigued by some of the stories in her book.

"Well I am not sure if he wrote it in the last chapter but we got separated during my one my adventures… and I was not sure if he was going to get back to the surface…"

"Neverwinter must be an amazing place to live. Where no one is being persecuted because of their abilities."

Julia looked down towards the ground.

"That is only partly true… Neverwinter is slowly becoming as corrupted as Thedas…"

"Is that another reason why you left?" questioned Isabela.

"No, not exactly…" She then closed her eyes and rethought her answer. "It is more like the differences between social classes became much more noticeable. As if the people of Neverwinter have forgotten their ways."

"What about the elves there? Do they…"

Julia shook her head.

"There are rarely any elves that know as much of our history as I do. And even to me that is very little."

"Well, every little bit helps, just so you know."

Julia looked to Merrill with a smile.

"Tell you what Merrill, I will make copies of some of the elven books I have in my possession. I am sure you will make good use of them."

Varric folded his arms pleased with himself.

"See what my curiosity led us to."

"Yes! Thank you Varric," said Merrill as she hugged him then hugged Julia. "Thank you, Julia! I'm sure I'll find something to repay you with."

"Heh, there is no need Merrill, really."

"So appreciative aren't you Merrill," stated Isabela.

Anders then looked at Julia's armor.

"How are you able to fight with such heavy armor? Doesn't it interfere with your spell casting?"

Julia laughed at Anders's assumption.

"Well no, because my spells do not depend on the speed of my movements. All I do is present the words needed, summon up the energy that I need, and point the spell in the direction that I need it to be, then it is done. Besides it is not that heavy…"

"Elf!"

Julia turned around only to see a group of five Templars, four grunts and one commander, staring directly at her.

"Who me?"

Julia stepped forward and faced them, putting her hand in front of Merrill and stated.

"They do not mean you Merrill, they mean me." She let her hand fall to her side then asked the commander, "what do you want?"

"Elf, under the command of Knight-Commander Meredith, you are hereby under arrest under the crimes of being an maleficar, and endangering the citizens of Kirkwall. Come quietly and your life will be spared."

Julia looked to him confused.

"A Male-fi-car? What is that?"

Anders stepped back about ready to fight.

"Mages that use forbidden magic… Auugg." Suddenly Justice started to surface on Anders. If the Templars saw Anders do anything with Justice he's sure to either go to the Gallows or die. Julia felt a different energy spawn from Anders, and she could see that it wasn't an energy that he wanted to use at the time. So Julia placed her hand on Anders's shoulder.

"What are you doing Maleficaren!"

Julia just rubbed his arm and whispered to him.

"It is alright friend, Isabela will you take him home, I know you are not feeling well." She then looked down to Varric that seemed to be just as confused as Merrill and Isabela. "Kind dwarf would you and your elven friend please help my two friends home. And remember to give them the message I gave you."

"Ahhh…" said Merrill.

Varric then elbowed Merrill.

"Owe!"

Then he looked at her with a wink. "Of course we will," said Varric, "let's go guys."

"Right," Isabela then took Anders arm and put it over her shoulder. Anders looked as if he was drugged, his eyes had no color and he walked as if he was being animated.

Once the four walked a distance away Julia looked back to the Templars.

"I will not go to the gallows from a crime I did not commit."

"So you would have us believe the word of a knife-eared than our Knight-Commander? Yeah right."

"Elf, we will show mercy if you come with us peacefully."

Julia still did not move. She stared straight into the eyes of the commander Templar.

"I am not going to the gallows for a crime I did not commit."

By this time there was a crowd in Lowtown surrounding the group.

"She isn't listening commander. Meredith did say we could use force."

"We will give you one more chance." Each of the Templars revealed their swords and shields ready to fight. "Come to us by the count of three."

"I am not an animal."

"One… Two…" the Templars were now in lunging position ready to attack. "Three!"

"Ward of Faith!"

"What is it you two need?"

Tifea looked at Aveline hoping to change her mind about Julia.

"Aveline, I just want you to know that we all feel really bad about what happened yesterday."

"I don't."

Tifea elbowed him again , but this time Fenris moved out of the way and Tifea tripped over herself.

"Heh."

"Gerr…" Tifea got back to her feet. "Shut up Fenris I'm trying to help Aveline."

"Help me with what."

"With what you have against Julia."

"I don't have anything against her, I just know what she truly is."

"And what do you think she is, exactly?"

"Well Fenris, I believe that she is a threat to the people of Kirkwall."

"How?"

"Oh no…"

Aveline stood from her table.

"Because she is a mage that can wear armor. She resilient against anything and has powers that could kill us all. She can't be -"

"Tifea!"

Varric, Anders, Isabela and Merrill all ran into the barracks, almost ramming into Fenris. Once inside Anders began to explain.

"It's Julia, the Templars are after her."

"That's crazy Anders, how would they have known that she was here."

"No it's not Tifea," said Isabela, "they might have taken her to the Gallows by now."

Fenris glared at the four irritated, " you left her to be taken?"

"She wanted us to go," replied Merrill, "Anders was about to become Justice so she told us to go and get you and Tifea."

"We have to get her back," said Tifea as she heading for the door to the Barracks.

"Wait Tifea," said Aveline, "how are we going to get her back, by talking to the Knight-Commander, I doubt-"

Fenris then glanced to his right and saw a 'questioning paper' on Aveline's desk. He then took the paper off of Aveline's desk, once Aveline saw this she gabbed for it. But even though she was human and wore boots Fenris was still taller than her, and held it above her head.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"Back off!" Fenris pushed Aveline to the ground, and started to read the letter. "You told the Knight-Commander about Julia!"

"I-"

Tifea took the paper from Fenris, "let me see that." After reading she gave Aveline a disappointed look. "Why?"

_Hmm… I guess the Elf can read, go figure._

"Tifea, I can explain."

"Then you'd better start," yelled Tifea, "because-"

"Guard Captain! She's escaped."

One of the Templars came through the door, uninjured.

"It's so crowed in here," whispered Merrill.

"Is there any place we should start our search at?"

"Get out of here." Aveline then forced the Templar out of the room and shut the door. She then looked back all of her friends, seeing the rage in their faces. "Ok all of you, she was a danger. After I saw those two creat-, elementals she had, I knew she would create a problem. But I wasn't going to say anything about it. Then the Knight commander came into the Barracks with a few Templars last night and I had to tell her."

"You didn't have to tell her anything Aveline," shouted Tifea.

"Have you never lied a day of your life?" questioned Isabela.

"I have, but maybe I'm not as good at it as you are." She then looked to Tifea, "please Tifea forgive me. I'll help you find her and get her out of the city I promise."

"I wouldn't trust her for this," declared Anders, "someone should watch her.

"You will Anders."

"What?! But Tifea I-"

"No," said Tifea as she headed for the door. "You, Aveline, Merrill and Isabela will group up and look for Julia on one half of Kirkwall, while Varric, Fenris and I will look for her on the other half."

After glaring at Aveline, long enough for it to sedate her anger, Tifea turned to the others. "Let's move."

The groups looked, for what seemed like hours, to find Julia or any sign of her before the Templars could. Eventually, after an hour with Tifea's group, Fenris had a sudden thought.

"Hey guys, we should check the north eastern forest, outside of Kirkwall."

Tifea turn to look at him.

"Why the sudden urge to look there?"

Varric rubbed his chin.

"Maybe we should go look there, you know just in case."

Tifea agreed and the three headed for the northeastern forests of Kirkwall following Fenris's lead. Eventually the three came close to a spot which glowed with an amazingly calming light. When they reached it, they saw Julia sitting cross legged on the grown, with her two elementals to the left and right of her. With her eyes closed and her hands in a position, on her knees, she was uttering some kind of magic then realized that the light was radiating from her. Her hair was floating as well as if there was this strong wind blowing up at her from the ground. She was again wearing her cloak and because of this you could barely see any of her magnificent armor.

Eventually the elf stood from the ground, set her hands to her side and opened her eyes to greet them.

"[5]Ein o cali eisolaer, thank you Fenris, I am glad you all made it."

Tifea then looked to Fenris to see him shaking his head, as if he had been in a trance.

"What did you do to him?"

"I simply transmitted my mind to his so that you three could find me."

"I'm not sure if Fenris was ok with that…" stated Tifea, almost jealous of Fenris, "Why not do it to me or Varric."

"Well, forgive me Fenris, but it is much more difficult and energy consuming to do so to one not of my race."

"No," Fenris came back to his normal self, "there is no apology needed Julia, I am fine."

"Good," Julia then looked to each of the three, "I would like to thank you all for your hospitality and kindness. It has been a while since I have met such a group of adventurers." Julia bowed before the three with her arms spread out wide, "the time has come for me to leave, I hope that we may meet again in the future, but I request one more thing from you all."

"What do you need?" the three replied.

Julia then walked up to Fenris and started to place her right hand the side of his face on his upper cheek and lower forehead, seeing this Fenris backed up a bit.

"What are you doing?"

"Do not worry I am not going to hurt you." She then touched his face and closed her eyes, and after a few moments as did he. Tifea and Varric then saw Julia start to glow again and her hair started to float as well. Suddenly Julia's left hand was raised and a faded black rectangle started to form under it. They both then started to feel a gust emitting from her but it only lasted a few seconds. Tifea then saw Julia open her eyes, there were glowing yellow, then Julia removed her hand from Fenris's face, and once she did the black rectangle went away. When Fenris finally opened his eyes, Julia's eyes stopped glowing she appeared to be sad.

"What did you do to me?"

Julia let her hand fall to her side.

"I did nothing to you; I only saw your past." She then walked back to her elementals, turned around and bowed to Fenris. "Forgive me Fenris, but I feel terrible for what you have been though. And I feel that if you had grown up with the elements, or where I grew up, then maybe your disposition might have been changed."

Fenris folded his arms and looked away from her.

"Humph, I don't need your sympathy."

Julia came up from her bow and smiled.

"Of course." She then looked to Varric, "Varric you and Fenris need to take good care of Tifea, make sure she does not do anything silly."

Varric chuckled a bit.

"Of course lady."

Julia then walked up to Tifea and gave her two rings in her hand, a red one and a blue one.

"Thank you for keeping my book, keep these and give one to your sister, they will help you and her later in life." She then turned around and walked back to her elementals.

"Shall we leave now my lady," asked Airamyth.

"Wait, oh yes. All of you should watch out for your Knight-Commander. I can only see trouble in her future and it might involve all of you, farewell." And she was gone.

…Bethany you should have seen her, she was just like in the stories. Strong, powerful, kind yet strict, she was amazing. She spoke fluent elven and had the elementals. And there was just so much… oh and before I forget she gave me two items one of which I'm sending to you, she said that you could use it in the future. I so wish you were here to see her, she was so beautiful, unlike any being I had ever seen before.

Your sister,

Tifea Hawk

As Tifea started to put the letter into the envelope she heard someone come into her room.

"I just… never got around to thanking you for teaching me. If it weren't for you, I might have never heard of or even seen such a magnificent person."

Tifea turned to find Fenris standing before her; she smiled and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad you got to meet her too, she might bring some hope to other elves in Thedas."

Fenris then looked away, but after a moment of thought, decided to asked a question.

"Could I borrow her book, well, since you finished it already?"

Tifea laughed and responded.

"Heh no! I'm still not done with it."

"What? I thought…"

"Yeah after a while things got complicated at home and because of that I haven't gotten to finish it yet." Tifea then walked over to her door so that she could give the letter to Bodahn to mail.

"Well then can I join you as you read it?" asked Fenris with a slight grin, "you know since we never got to finish our walk."

Tifea turned around and smiled at him.

"I'd really like that Fenris."

Then the two headed down stairs to give the letter to Bodahn then they both headed for the library so that they could take turns reading 'The One Thousand and One Adventures of Julia Nollen'.

_Location: The Hang Man _

"So, I guess you were right."

"Right about what?"

"Don't dupe me, right about Fenris being able to read."

"Oh yeah that…oh yeah I did win huh."

"Yeah…"

"Well you were drunk when we did this bet so you owe me three sovereigns."

Isabela then walked up to their table.

"You know you shouldn't trust the word of a rogue."

"Oh really?"

"Shut up Isabela."

"Wait so you? I didn't bet any money on this."

"So?! I still won I should get something."

"Whatever Hawk, here you go."

"Cool…"

Isabela then leaned back in her chair, with a bottle of whisky in her hand.

"Always eventful here, aren't we."

* * *

[1] Namárië – Farewell

[2] Velol baelaes shalol, - Running never walking

[3] Shia si kyr! – by the gods!

[4] Thysoli ti, sher Ai ter saji tia jhaeli.- forgive me, I must take my leave.

[5] Ein o cali eisolaer - ahhh you have arrived


End file.
